emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6042/6043 (5th October 2011)
Plot It's the day of Sarah's hospital appointment and Alicia wishes she could support Andy today. At the hospital, Alicia turns up unannounced to tell Andy that she loves him. Andy's head is in a spin and he can't think of anything but Sarah at the moment, so Alicia walks away believing she's blown it. Later, when Andy and Debbie hear the seriousness of Sarah's rare condition, they are floored. Sarah has Fanconi Anaemia, a rare genetic disorder affecting children, causing bone marrow failure and predisposition to cancer. Back at home, Debbie explains to the rest of the gathered family about Sarah's condition. Andy leaves to go and find Alicia and they make up - both relieved to be back together. Meanwhile, Laurel is flustered, unable to hide her guilt over what happened last night. Later, in the pub, Laurel is embarrassed to hear everyone discussing Marlon's love life. As she rushes out, Marlon follows. Laurel is nervous to see him but hastily agrees to meet him later. Marlon is not in the mood when he returns and Rhona jokes with him about his love life. Rhona is speechless when Marlon confesses to being in love with a married woman. Rhona tries to talk to Marlon, suggesting that he should avoid the heartache but Marlon confesses that it's too late for that. Later, Marlon and Laurel meet illicitly but he is wounded when she tells him it's not going to happen - she can't do this. Elsewhere, Charity gives Cameron a phone number for a friend of Jai's, who wants some driving jobs done. Being a regular customer of Carl's, Cameron is delighted to accept. At the haulage firm, Carl is livid that Cameron has taken another of his clients and heads out to get revenge. Cameron gets back to his truck to find his tyres slashed, and with the truck out of action he is unable to complete the job. Puffed-up Carl can't hide his satisfaction when he strolls back into his office having won back the job. Later, Cameron has a go at Carl when it falls into place he was responsible. Elsewhere, Charity is furious when Jai confesses that his mother knows nothing about their wedding, while Declan drops off legal papers to evict his squatters but Victoria is determined not to be bullied by him. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *John Barton - James Thornton *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Dr Armah - Pushpinder Chani Locations *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Brook Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office and front garden *Sharma & Sharma - Office *David's - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar, back lobby, kitchen, staff corridor and backroom *International Freight Centre - Exterior *Hotten General Hospital - Consulting room and corridor *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room Notes *First official crediting of Sophia Amber Moore as Sarah Sugden. *This hour-long episode was transmitted at the regular time of 7:00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,790,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes